I Hate You Then But I Love You Now
by Seiryu's Brother Keiji
Summary: Summer came... and Ranma received a note that came from Ryoga to meet him and all this surprises and confrontations started to pop up... this fanfic won't tear your hearts apartpromise! RanmaxRyoga pairing and yes it is yaoiish, Read and Review onegai..


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I do not own Ranma 1/2, its characters and the like for they belong to their rightful owners. I am just writing fan fiction about them and which is for entertainment purposes only, strictly no to further extent. Reviews are wide arms welcome, criticisms are stinging yet accepted with bound that they are all constructive.

Read this for this is very very important (trust me in this…)

The Long Header: Since this is my first time to write a yaoi fic, about Ranma 1/2 that is, I would just like to discuss some points that I want to stress out and is applicable on the entire story.

First point, this fan fiction is running around inside the Japanese manga or anime' which is the Ranma 1/2. Remember I do not own anything within the story, its characters and the like. Second point, this fan fiction contains yaoi, which is- a man-to-man love and relationship. Third point, this fan fiction does not only contain yaoi but violent behavior, aggression, angst, torment and other so. Fourth point, this also contains words that will enable you to say, "Watch your language!" this also contains some mouth scenes, and other descriptive you know stuffs (now I get to be very descriptive as in, one scene- one word or more, Whew! Now I am starting to hyperventilate!). Many other points, this fan fiction focuses on Ranma x Ryoga pairing. Point of points, please do not flame me flamers and dear Ranma and Ryoga worshipers. I am just expressing such ideas and it is hale and hearty, psychologically in verbal communication that is.

I have to rate this as R or Restricted and this is not appropriate for people under seventeen years old of age because of some adult themes, language and the like. I need to post this stuff because the superiors of require this part. Proper categorization can also clear out several things that is might be prescribed by the Intercontinental Agency Of Censorship (I don't know if that existed, so can you tell me about them more so?). Alternatively, if you can carry on or if you are invulnerable with the psychological belligerence that this fan fiction caries with it, you may read such things. Honestly, I have no clutch on you treasured readers for the verdict is in your hands and the magic happens right on the point of your mouse pointer. ()

I would also want to tell you that this type is a transition. Now you may be wondering, what the crap I am talking about? This only means that this fan fiction is way different from the TV series that you might have watched. So don't be surprised if this is different 'coz chances are, it is way different. 0o?

Oh! Another sanity bell has rung! If you are offended, disgusted, or plainly doesn't like yaoi you may cut short or stop reading this fan fiction for some psychological torment might exist in you, and that is very hard to cure, for it will start from a torment then turn into an anxiety then so on until you blow yourself up into minute particles (think of it as a highly breakable glass that was shattered, see the particles?). Don't say I did not caution you.

Now, enough of such bragging and let me take you to the story matter…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Title: " I Hate You Then But I Love You Now…"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Damn it! Where is he? Don't tell me that, that jerk became lost again." Ranma said on the back of his mind, seeing that the park was desolated.

He was on the gate of the park then he decided to enter. He walked around marveling what Ryoga meant with the note he gave.

"Damn it! It's so quiet…" Ranma whispered to himself as an eerie sensation starts to chomp through his whole body. He does not really like serene places, especially on an afternoon.

Twenty-five minutes have passed and still no sign of Ryoga or even someone. That really troubled Ranma…

"That's very strange, I have been here for a while now but still, no one has ever come here." whispered Ranma. Getting a little exhausted from wandering around the park, he finds a bench then sat down on it. Still no sign of no one, world-weariness has taken over Ranma so he rereads the piece of paper that he was carrying the whole time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma,

Meet me at the park, four o' clock in the afternoon, today. Be there Ranma, it is very important for both you and me and it is a matter of life and death.

Just be there…

Ryoga

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The hell with him! As far as I know it, Ryoga never wrote such deadly serious matters." Ranma uttered along with crushing the tiny crap of paper that he was holding. He cannot deny to himself that he was worrying for the other young man.

Then someone from a distant was seen running towards where Ranma was sitting. The familiar stature reminded Ranma of someone.

As the silhouette came closer Ranma can hear shouts that came from that progressing figure.

"Ranma!!! Ranma!!!!"

Ranma's name echoed on his head as he hears it. Then he became familiar of the voice.

"Ryoga…"

Then a young lad had stopped in front of Ranma, panting.

"Ranma… hu… hu… have you waited long?" Ryoga uttered still trying to catch his breath.

"You dumbass! You said I'll come here four o' clock in the afternoon! You realize what time is it?!" snarled Ranma along with raising a fist.

"Sorry, I got lost…" replied Ryoga timidly.

What Ryoga said did not make Ranma be rendered speechless for he knows that Ryoga is not that really inclined with directions.

"It's okay… I guess… but what about the deadly seriousness of this note?" asked Ranma in a calm tone now but showing the note for emphasis.

"Uh… don't mind that. I just think if I tell it to you in an unadorned tone you might not believe me." replied Ryoga again.

Ranma was astounded in the manner that Ryoga was conveying. He seemed to be enigmatic or something.

"Come on Ryoga, if you don't have anything important to tell me, I have better things to do than have a chitchat with you!" Ranma blurted out.

"Right! Here…" said Ryoga along with reaching a bottle with a water inside from his pocket then fetched it to Ranma.

Ranma caught what Ryoga had thrown, then he intently analyzed it.

"Oh really Ryoga, this is very special…" he said in sarcasm. It is just a plain water in a fancy looking bottle, besides I am not yet thirsty." said Ranma in stinging tone along with throwing it back to Ryoga.

Ryoga was terrorized when Ranma thrown the bottle in the open air. Fortunately he was able to catch it back.

"You bastard! You didn't know that this thing that you called worthless, nearly caused my life! You should be thankful I brought it to you!" said Ryoga fumingly.

Ranma was clueless what Ryoga was saying. He thought that the heat might have fried the crap out of him, so he started turning around and leaving the other lad.

When Ryoga realized that Ranma was about to walk away, he suddenly grabbed Ranma's shirt, pulling it towards him.

Ranma lost his body equilibrium, he laid flat on the solid ground, his back on the soil.

Ryoga did not bother if Ranma had fall. He quickly unlocked the bottle then poured its contents on Ranma's head.

"Hey! Stop it Ryoga!" Ranma shouted then standing up.

Ranma was scorching with anger inside him. He then closes his fist and done a fighting stance that signified Ryoga to be on guard. On the other hand, Ryoga just gave a distance.

"Uh… its okay Ranma… there is no need to be angry…" Ryoga said uneasily and still stepping towards the rear.

"This is it Ryoga! Be ready to face hell!" exclaimed Ranma with his eyebrows were twitching uncontrollably.

"Calm down Ranma… calm down…" uttered Ryoga still moving backwards.

"You'll see how calm I am when I get you!" said Ranma threateningly and moving towards Ryoga.

"Damn you!" shouted Ranma along with thrusting his fist unto Ryoga.

Ryoga evaded and leaped backwards but he jumped clumsily which resulted in losing his balance and falling against the solid ground. It created a strong "thud" sound and he really felt the pain on his back.

Ranma was walking in front of him and when he saw Ranma's face, a little smile can be traced but all of a sudden it changed into a grimace. Then another fist was rushing towards his stomach.

Ryoga quickly blocked Ranma's attack and then back-springed to stand up.

"Ey! Stop it Ranma!" I'm so weary right now.

Ranma was bamboozled because of what Ryoga has said. It is not like him, for what he knows about Ryoga wouldn't admit his weaknesses.

"What are you talking about pig-breath?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Hmph… I am not P-chan anymore Ranma!" Ryoga smirked along with replying from the inquiry of Ranma.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Ranma.

"I went to Jusenkyo and found the spring that can cure us!" replied Ryoga in a calm tone.

"What!?" Ranma was drop-jaw from what he heard.

"Yes Ranma, I became lost and out of nothing I came stumbling from a mountain then found myself on Jusenkyo Hot Springs" said Ryoga.

Ranma could not believe what he was hearing. He then realizes something.

"You said you went to Jusenkyo? So did you brought some water from the Spring of Drowned Boy?" asked Ranma hastily.

"Yes…" replied Ryoga.

"So where is it?" asked Ranma again.

"Gone." replied Ryoga emotionlessly.

"You idiot! For all the things in the world, you lost the most important thing!" Ranma cried out.

"I never thought you could be so stupid Ranma! Don't go looking for it 'coz I used it already on you!" responded Ryoga.

"You mean… the water earlier?" asked Ranma excitedly.

"Yes." answered Ryoga.

Ranma could not believe what is happening and for just a short period of time.

He is over flowing with joy that he lost his senses and ran towards Ryoga and gave the other boy a warm and tight hug.

"Ran… ma…" Ryoga moaned at Ranma's ear as he felt a familiar heat creep was traveling rapidly from his knees going up.

Ranma still embraced him, and in much more tighter now.

"I… can't… breathe…" Ryoga uttered but Ranma did not care.

Sanity bell has been strucked hard and both of their senses came back. Each was embarrassed of what they have done. So Ranma released Ryoga from his tight embrace.

Ryoga looked at the opposite direction trying to avoid Ranma's eyes. He doesn't want to let the other young lad see that his face was blushing. He did not know that Ranma was blushing furiously as well.

Ranma gaze at the surroundings and found that is was starting to get dark.

"Hey Ryoga, do you have a place to spent the night?" Ranma asked.

"No… I didn't find a place yet" replied Ryoga.

"So, can you spend the night with me then?" asked Ranma.

Ryoga was dumbfounded of what he heard. He could not believe what he was hearing so he asked Ranma again, "Are you saying that I will spend the night at your place?".

"Yes…" answered Ranma casually.

"You really mean it?" asked Ryoga along with turning around to face Ranma.

"Yes Ryoga, you heard me right." Ranma answered along with facing Ryoga and giving him a grin.

Their eyes meet. And then it is like Ranma's mysterious eyes conveyed with Ryoga's jolly eyes. Both of them liked that moment, the moment that they felt both of them where being centripetally attracted by an unknown force.

Then Ranma broke the stillness that had reign upon them.

"So… shall we?" asked Ranma in a nice tone.

Ryoga just replied with a nod of his head, for he was starting to get blush again and that he does not want Ranma to see.

Maybe both Ranma and Ryoga are starting to have some special affection with each other, aren't they?

After knowing that Ryoga is okay with the idea. Ranma suddenly grabbed Ryoga's hand and dragged him going out from that place. Ranma was running very fast for his mind was occupied with the thought of a nice meal.

"Ranma… can you slow down… please…" said Ryoga.

"You okay Ryoga?" Ranma stopped and faced the other lad.

"Gimme a sec, Ranma I need to catch my breath." answered Ryoga panting.

After a few minutes…

"Ready for another run Ryoga?" questioned Ranma.

"Can't we just walk?" replied Ryoga in a meek tone.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"I don't feel so good Ranma, maybe because I was traveling too much… and maybe because of my insist on finding you." answered Ryoga.

Ranma was astounded of what he was hearing, it is nothing unusual to hear it from another person saying such words, but this time it came from Ryoga.

And so, both of them preferred to walk. But Ranma was still dragging Ryoga. Then it started to rain very very hard. Summer rains, you can never predict them.

"Damn! It started to rain…" uttered Ranma. He was then surprised that he wasn't turned into a girl. He then turned his head around to see Ryoga, still in human form. He then gives Ryoga a smile and so Ryoga did the same.

As the rain continued to pour on them heavily, Ranma was walking straight then he felt a strain from his hand that was holding Ryoga's.

"Something wrong Ryoga?" Ranma inquired.

"I don't know Ranma, I feel perturbed." replied Ryoga. Suddenly, his knees began to weaken and he felt like his energy being drained from his whole body. He lost his state of balance and could not help but fall as his consciousness started to leave him. Eventually, Ranma managed to catch Ryoga from being slammed towards the solid ground.

"Ey Ryoga… be steady… get a hold of yourself…" said Ranma while holding Ryoga.

Then Ranma put Ryoga's backpack on his back then he cradled Ryoga on his arms. As the rain was still pouring furiously, Ranma ran against the pouring rain so that both he and Ryoga can go to his place and be warmed there.

Then…

They have arrived at the Tendo's. Ranma just walked straight up the stairs, towards the door of his room. When the door was just in front of him, he reached for the doorknob, twisted it then pulled it open, without hesitation he entered, still cradling Ryoga on his arms and Ryoga's backpack on his back.

Inside…

He puts Ryoga at his single-size bed, then left Ryoga's backpack at a corner of his room. He then opened his closet to find for a towel.

"Where's the towel here?" said Ranma while still searching his closet.

"Darn Pops! He might have brought my towel with him!" Ranma added.

"Oh… here it is…" he hissed after finding it. He then grabbed it and brought it towards the bed where Ryoga was sleeping.

He stared at the young lad that was sleeping. "You must be very very exhausted from all the troubles you had earlier", Ranma thought. As he continues to stare at the other boy. He could not help but be astonished from the sight that he was looking. He finds the sleeping boy, cute in a very out of the ordinary way, "You really look good when you are somewhat in disarray", he whispered to the sleeping one as he gently strips him off.

Ranma was blushing frenetically as he continues what he was doing. He is not really very well-suited in striping another person especially on the same sex group. He felt like he is killing himself as he removed piece by piece the clothing Ryoga had worn.

Then he finished what he was doing, after that he wiped the towel against the sleeping boy's exposed body, wiping him real dry.

The contact made Ryoga tweaked a little but he did not wake from his forty winks. Ranma was nervous to the highest degree but then it subsided when he noticed that Ryoga did not become awake. He did not really want Ryoga to see him be brushed by him and let Ryoga know that he stripped him totally with nothing on.

"Ha-ha-hachoo!" Ranma sneezed. "Darn! Now I'll catch a cold if I don't remove this clothes from myself" Ranma thought. Then Ranma drew the covers against Ryoga's body up until Ryoga's waist, exposing the sleeping young lad's perfectly carved stomach and chest. After doing that, Ranma walked away from the sleeping young man carrying Ryoga's soaking wet clothes.

Ranma reached the door of his room, passing through it, he gives a quick stare at Ryoga before finally closing it.

"Damn! I really feel cold" Ranma uttered as he walks in the hallway towards the door of the bathroom. Ranma had favored the idea of a nice warm bath, since it is raining really cold and heavy outside now. As he gazes outside through a window before the door of the bathroom. Then Ranma said to himself, "Why is it raining like crazy outside? I know it is summer" then he gives a wheeze after that he went inside the bathroom.

Inside…

Ranma throw Ryoga's clothes on the washing machine then opened the spigot that is on the bathtub. Then the hot water started to pour inside the tub. While the water is filling the tub, Ranma started to strip himself. It just so happened that the tub was filled at the time he finished stripping, so he throw his clothes inside the washing machine too then started to get inside the tub, feeling the warm water that came contact with his pallid skin.

"Uh… wha… now this is relaxing…" Ranma moaned as he enjoys his nice warm bath.

On the other part of the house…

Ryoga was tossing himself from left to right then right to left. Then he woke up by reason of the call of nature. He started pulling himself into a sitting position. He felt a little dizzy maybe due to his prolonged sleeping but he quickly pulled himself together and started to stand up from where he was sleeping. Then the blanket started to fall from Ryoga's waist as he tries to step forward. It is only by then that Ryoga realized that he was completely in to the nude.

He was shocked as a mountain of speculations started to cross the threshold of his mind.

"Where am I?"

"Why I am totally naked?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Who stripped me?"

These were the questions that played on Ryoga's mind. Then flashes of memory started to return to him. He then recalls that he was talking to Ranma under a heavy rain then out of nothing he lost his consciousness. Then a pulse of idea started to jump on Ryoga's mind, "Ranma!". "I must be at his place…" Ryoga thought, then he remembered the reason why he did wake up, "Oh shit!", he then rushed towards the door, opened it, going out and rushed towards the end of the hallway straight into another door, which is the washroom and the same time a bathroom. He did not care if he was naked at that time for he needed to pee.

Actually he did not know that this was the place he needs to go but he seemed to be guided by nature and his natural instincts.

On the other side of the door…

Ranma was still enjoying his bath. He enjoyed the bubbles that formed just right above the water. He slid his eyes shut as he smelled the nice scent of the soap.

In the intervening time, at the other side of the door…

Ryoga grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and pulled it open. After opening the door he rushed inside and closed it quickly, not noticing that he at the same time locked it.

He spots the toilet that was on the opposite side of the bathtub. As Ryoga walked towards the direction of the toilet, he realized that the room was filled with a steamy atmosphere and the bathtub was over flowing with water but he baldy needed to pee and did not realized that he passed Ranma. While the other lad was still shutting his eyes and continued to take pleasure in his bath.

Ranma opened his eyes and started to go out from the tub and decided to finish his bath with splashes of cold water from the shower to remove the remaining scum of soap that is sticking in his body. Ryoga was giving his back at Ranma but Ranma did not saw Ryoga.

Ranma then opened the faucet that held the waters of the shower. Then the droplets of cold water started to hit Ranma's skin. "Uh… wrrr… this always makes me shiver, when it is on the beginning…" Ranma said.

Ryoga's eyes widened to the sound of what he heard. He knows who's the owner of that voice. He then uneasily turned around, blushing. "Ra… an… ma…" he shrieked seeing the other lad totally naked too and rivers of cold water were flowing from his head down his body and up to his toes.

Ranma was shocked to the sight he also witnessed. He saw Ryoga bare-naked and standing in front of him. "Ryo… Ryoga… " Ranma stammered as he was blushing too.

"You're taking your bath…?" questioned Ryoga.

"You get inside and peed…?" questioned back Ranma.

Then both lads nodded in response to the other's question and both were blushing heavily.

Then both of them panicked and started to look in every direction, trying to scan the area for a towel or something to cover their naked body but sorry to say there is none or rather luckily.

Then Ranma started to walk towards Ryoga. Ryoga felt somehow afraid, so he ran pass Ranma and straight towards the closed door. He twisted it heavily in attempt that the door would be opening soon but he did not notice that he was twisting it the other way around.

Ranma still walked a couple more steps and then closes his distance between Ryoga. Then Ryoga felt a pair of hand snaking behind him, one ran over his left arm and ran across his chest and it settled near his stomach. While the other ran over his right arm and settled near above his crotch. Ryoga shivered to the feeling that ran across his body.

He then felt Ranma's temperate breath near his neck. Then he hears what Ranma has whispered, "It's okay Ryoga, no need to panic, I'll be just fine, and so are you, right?".

Then Ryoga replied, "Ye… yes… but what if someone sees us…" sounding uneasy.

"No need to worry… no ones here besides the two of us…" replied Ranma passionately. He did not wait for Ryoga to respond, he automatically gives Ryoga's neck a peck and Ryoga moaned towards the stinging yet pleasurable sensation that he received from Ranma.

Ryoga then rests his head at Ranma's muscular chest. He then felt something hard at the arc of his buttocks that nearly make him yelp.

Ranma gives a little laugh. Then reached Ryoga's member, feeling it hard too. Then Ranma lightheartedly whispered, "Looks like it is not only mine who needs you but yours needs me too…".

Then Ryoga twisted his body to face Ranma. His face came nearer on Ranma's face. It is, since Ranma and Ryoga are quite of the same height. Then Ryoga's arms wrapped around Ranma's body and he held Ranma close and tight to him. He then took Ranma in his mouth gently. Ranma did not resist, in fact, he guided Ryoga. Then their tongue seemed to wrestle with each other's and became tangled just like wild vines in the untamed forest.

"Wow… you are a pretty good kisser Ranma…" said Ryoga while gasping for air.

"You are rather the same too Ryoga…" replied Ranma while looking a Ryoga's jolly eyes. He looked a bit disappointed though. Maybe due to the fact that Ryoga cut their kissing scene short.

"Why such along face Ranma?…" questioned Ryoga staring at Ranma blankly and waiting for a response.

He sets out a sigh then, "Nothing…" replied Ranma timidly then looking away from the eyes of Ryoga.

Ryoga broke free from Ranma's arms and holds Ranma's face to force him look at his own face.

"Don't tell me about nothing you jackass!… I know that there is something you wanna tell me…" said Ryoga. Tears in his eyes are starting to develop.

"Okay… okay… I'll tell you but please don't cry…" said Ranma along with wiping Ryoga's tears that have started to fall from his once jolly eyes.

"You know you are so cute…" said Ranma in a meek tone but it was loud enough for Ryoga to hear it. Ranma's face started to blush.

Ryoga has felt an uneasy feeling that traveling through his whole body, then felt a burning sensation at his cheeks so he bowed down and asked, "You… really… think so…" said Ryoga in a bit of a childish tone.

"Certainly… yes… why, don't you believe me?" asked Ranma while staring at Ryoga's eyes. He wants the boy to see his eyes are saying the truth.

Ryoga wanted to melt at that moment, he did not carry the feeling and the stare of Ranma at him. The opposite boy looked really handsome, the word "pretty" can also be used to describe him. And seeing his well-built body and the fact that he was totally naked and his hard on was showing very visibly, he really looked erotic and yummy too…

Ryoga then settled a little of his emotions back to the deep recesses of himself. Then he replied to Ranma's question, "It's not that Ranma…".

"Then prove it." said Ranma by a nose.

Then without words, Ryoga grabbed Ranma's face and started kissing him again affectionately. While Ryoga was busy carrying out his ministrations, Ranma on the other hand enjoyed what the other boy was doing. Then Ranma brushed Ryoga, then he started to walk back at the stream of warm water that was coming out from the shower as he slowly and tenderly heave the other boy.

Then both of them where under the warm water. Still holding each other at a near "suffocating" embrace. "Ranma…" moaned Ryoga at Ranma's ear. But before he could continue his statement Ranma hushed him by a warm-sweet-deep kiss. Then Ranma brushes his cock in opposition to Ryoga's. While Ryoga's hands traveled across Ranma's brawny back and it settled at Ranma's tight and hard ass. Then Ryoga took Ranma again on his mouth. While Ranma slammed his hips at the other boy's hips, both of them were still holding each other in a very very tight embrace.

Then when their doings reached the culmination, splashes of their semen on to their bare bodies ended their profession to each other, for now that is.

After the bathroom incident…

Both young lads walked towards the room of Ranma, still holding each other's hand. Actually it looked like summer in their diminutive scene aside from the fact that it is storming outside.

Inside…

Ranma opened his closet to fetch some clothes. Spotting the pajamas, sparks of idea started at his mind. He thought that the pajamas would be nice to wear on this kind of evening, cold and cozy. So he jumped inside it just like an excited child putting on his new bought set of clothes.

After doing so, he then turned around to check on Ryoga. Who was still naked, from head to foot.

"Haven't changed yet? Or do you want me to change you?" said Ranma in a repartee manner.

Ryoga blushed but he forced on himself not be overtaken by his emotion.

"Will you stop teasing me… you do realize that I have a problem here…" said Ryoga.

"Wha…" reacted Ranma.

"My backpack seemed to be wet and all my stuffs inside it…" said Ryoga, showing his backpack at Ranma.

"Oh, I see…" replied Ranma, then gives his back at Ryoga for a moment. Then holding a set of clothes on his hand.

"Here you can borrow some of my clothes…" said Ranma, then fetches them to Ryoga.

"Gee… thanks!" replied Ryoga, then he started putting the clothes on. It was a plain white shirt and paired with wobbly shorts that run up just about Ryoga's knees.

"It'll fit for actually we both are of the same clothes size…" said Ranma to the other boy while the other was still dressing up.

"It did fit!" replied Ryoga after finishing putting on his borrowed clothes.

"Told ya… Ey, Ryoga I'll be just at the kitchen to prepare dinner for us, if you're hungry just go down, okay?" said Ranma to the other boy who was a little busy removing his stuffs out from the drenched backpack.

"I'll be going out now… Catch up soon…" said Ranma that was on the door now.

"Uh… yeah, see ya later… I'll just finish this and I'll be there…" replied Ryoga giving a quick look at the other boy that was about to go out.

Then the door became close and Ryoga returned his sight to what he was doing previously.

At the kitchen…

Ranma cooked some rice and a couple of fried chicken, which was sure more than enough for two person.

After cooking those foods, Ranma sets them at the near table where they usually eat dinner with everybody else.

A couple of minutes…

Ryoga managed to find the kitchen without great difficulty. Seems surprising isn't it?

"Ryoga!" uttered Ranma with hint surprise in his tone.

"Yep?" responded Ryoga.

"Nah… Nothing… Let's eat…" said Ranma.

Then Ryoga nodded, he then become conscious that the food that was set on the table was plenty for just two people.

"Anyone coming to join us for dinner?" asked Ryoga keenly.

"None." replied Ranma in a short answer.

"Then why so many foods?" inquired Ryoga.

"Nothing special, I'd just liked preparing more than enough…" answered Ranma in his causal tone. He then sits at a chair and instructs Ryoga to do the same. Ryoga sits opposite where Ranma was sitting. They faced each other.

"Where are the others?" queried Ryoga.

"Are you the boy who never runs out of questions?" said Ranma humorously. Then he answers the question of the other lad, "They have gone to the Bahamas to have some rest and relaxation". Ranma then started to eat some food that was on his plate.

"So when they'll be back?" asked Ryoga again and started to munch on his food.

Ranma gives a sigh for the other lad had set out another question, he then answers it, hoping that the other would retreat his unending questions even just for now, "They will be back after a month or so because what they have taken is a packaged vacation…".

"I see…" reacted Ryoga then continued chomping his food that was on his plate. Ranma expected another question to come out but Ryoga seemed to become aware of the grim that was starting to form on Ranma's face, in anticipation for his other questions so he decided to detain his questions as for now.

Then silence sovereignty claimed that part of the house, as the only people in it enjoyed their own meal in the sight of each other.

After their little feast…

"Wow… I'm pretty full…" said Ranma while brushing his hand over his stomach.

"That was a hearty meal…" said Ryoga then he starts to collect the plates that they both used.

"Ey, let me help you with that…" piped Ranma then he starts to help Ryoga carry the plates on the kitchen sink.

"Let me be the one to wash these, it's the least I can do…" said Ryoga.

"You sure?…" asked Ranma in a bewildering tone.

"Uh huh… then if you're dying to help me, you can, by cleaning that table that we have used earlier." replied Ryoga.

Each of them done their errands in a plain manner. Not looking at each other to avoid any "disturbance" that one may generate.

Then both boys finished what they were doing and started to go out from the kitchen towards the service area of the house.

At the service area…

Each boy settled on the opposite corner of the area. Ryoga was sitting on a chesterfield near the window where he starts to enjoy the rain that was flowing from the top of the glass window. Ranma on the other hand, was sitting on another settee that was located far opposite of Ryoga. He then grabs a publication that was on top of a side table, then he starts reading, giving a quick look at Ryoga every now and then. But Ryoga seemed not to notice it, for he was enjoying the raindrops that is splattering on the glass window from time to time and the wintriness of the rainy night.

"This is mind-numbing…" said Ranma before slamming together the pages of the publication that he was reading. He then fixes his eyes on Ryoga. The opposite boy was closing his knees on to his chest and hugging it while his head was directed into the glass window that was running with rainwater. Ranma just looked at the boy intently who was sitting there enjoying his little scenery.

"He does look good in this kind of picture…" said Ranma on the back of his mind as he came closer to the other boy that is not aware that Ranma was staring at him affectionately for a moment now.

Ryoga felt a warm breath that brushed his neck and traveled up to his ears. He shivered to the sensation. Then everything came following. It was too fast but when his senses had started to work. He found himself at the muscular arms of Ranma, his head was resting at one of Ranma's shoulders. It felt warm and comfy add to that the warm breath that brushed Ryoga's neck that was coming out from Ranma's nose every time he exhales.

"You're warm… and snugly too, in fact very much snugly…" Ryoga whimpered at one of Ranma's ear.

"Really?…" asks Ranma while brushing Ryoga's hair.

"Yep, why don't you believe me?…" replied Ryoga.

Ranma just kept his stillness.

Then Ryoga broke free from Ranma's arms. He faced him with contemptuous stare. Then Ryoga's eyes shifted from that scathing glare to a pair of meek eyes, his jolly eyes became clouded with tears that were trailing through his cheeks.

Then Ryoga started to mumble his words…

"I know you have the reason not to believe me. I know for the past few months I have made your life miserable and that is enough reason for you to hate me. You maybe doing all this just to set the scores. I'm so sorry about what happened to both of us for the past few months. But all I know now is… is… that I LOVE YOU!!!" Ryoga blurted out, then standing up and running towards the door, not looking at Ranma. His cheeks were running rivers of tears that were coming from his eyes.

"Ryoga…" this was the only word that came from Ranma's mouth. Then looking at the opened door that was opened by Ryoga earlier.

Ryoga was running towards the stairs, then up to the room that he only recalls, it was Ranma's room. When he reached the door he opened it quickly and slammed it back to be closed. He closed it but did not locked it. He then walked heavily towards the glass window of room. The rainwater was trailing in it as the rain continued to pour furiously outside. He then puts one hand against it, feeling its coldness.

"You're cold… just like me… until someone in my life came to me and made me warm…" murmured Ryoga as his tears began to fall from his eyes again.

Then Ryoga heard the door came open and he heard it become closed again. He then heard a series of light footstep getting closer at him, then it stopped. All he could hear now was the rustling raindrops that were becoming contact with the roof. He still continued to glare outside the window.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands that was meandering at his back. It ran through his back and settled near his abdomen. Then series of breaths have brushed his ear and it traveled down to his neck.

"I'm so sorry…" said Ryoga he then twisted his body to face Ranma.

"For what?…" asked Ranma, his voice was restful and felt warm.

"For making your life miserable…" answered Ryoga back.

"Don't mind what happened in the past for it was already done and we can't do anything about it anymore…" said Ranma who was starting to wipe Ryoga's tears.

Ryoga blushed then said again, "Then I'm sorry about raising my voice on you earlier." His eyes were starting to develop tears in it.

"Hush…" Ranma silenced him by putting a finger at Ryoga's lips to seize it from speaking. "Don't cry now, I'm not angry with you… not when and never will be…" Ranma added while holding Ryoga's chin to force the other young lad to face him.

"Liar… I knew sometime in the past you want me dead, as if you want me in shreds using you're bare hands…" said Ryoga in sniggering tone with a hint of smile on his face.

"Okay… okay… I admit it…" frowned Ranma. "Now can you give me a good kiss?…" Ranma added.

"I…" said Ryoga looking away, trying to avoid Ranma's mysterious eyes.

"Oh, come on now… you're still having those worries?…" asked Ranma in an affectionate tone.

Ryoga just nodded. Then Ranma took it as an answer. He then holds the other boy's face gently.

"I tell you now… honestly… I hate you then but I love you now…" Ranma said it flatly on Ryoga's face. His cheeks were painted in color red.

What Ranma had said to Ryoga was indeed echoed inside him. It gave him a nice feeling. A warm and fuzzy feeling. Then his tears started to fall from his eyes.

Ranma sure did see that Ryoga was crying.

"What's wrong Ryoga?…" asked Ranma while caressing the other boy.

Ryoga wiped his tears and said, "Uh… it's nothing… I'm getting too much emotional these past few days…". He then looked up at Ranma that was staring at him.

"Please stop staring at me…" squeaked Ryoga that was fast becoming red. He then noticed that Ranma was had held him close to him.

"You are so cute." said Ranma while still staring at Ryoga.

"Oh please stop it…" Ryoga said while bowing down. His face would almost explode for it become really red.

Ryoga then felt Ranma's warm lips trailing from his neck up to his very own lips. Their lips met and as if it conveyed with each other.

Then Ranma pulled away. Ryoga felt reluctant but did not uttered any word.

"Ranma…" Ryoga moaned at Ranma's ear.

"Ryoga…" Ranma hollered back.

Ryoga then felt a pair of warm hands that was exploring his back. And he knew who owned them.

"I love you…" whispered Ryoga at Ranma's ear.

"I love you too…" replied Ranma.

Then both boys were fast falling against the soft single sized bed. When both where at the bed, Ryoga's hands started to move at Ranma's chest and reached for the buttons that held Ranma's shirt close.

"Now I know how sex fiend you are…" said Ranma while giving a chuckle.

"Don't tease me please…" said Ryoga while getting blushed.

"You looked very attractive when you blushed you know…" said Ranma while removing his shirt and attempted to remove Ryoga's.

Ryoga shivered. And then hugged Ranma. "It's cold…" he murmured.

"Don't worry you won't be in a few minutes…" replied Ranma while removing the wobbly shorts that Ryoga had worn. Ryoga blushed, noticing that his hard on and naked body was at the sight of Ranma.

Then Ranma removed his pajamas. And so both of them were naked at the sight of each other.

Each other blushed. Then closed their face gaps by kissing each other.

"You're warm…" said Ryoga tenderly.

"So as you…" replied Ranma.

Then Ranma moved up on top of Ryoga. Ryoga held Ranma closer to him. Ranma draw covers on both of them. Then Ryoga whispered at Ranma's ear, "I love you…".

Ranma did not say anything but instead he just gives a straight look at Ryoga's jolly eyes.

"Don't… you… believe me?…" Ryoga inquired softly.

"No… I do believe you…" answered back Ranma and then he said again, "And I love you too…".

Then another kiss… and words aren't enough to express what both boys felt with each other. For their body conveyed to each other.

As the night became deep and the rain continues to pour decorating the house where both boys professed what they were feeling for each other.

Only the rain knew what kind of night it was and what happened at that night. And as for both young lads, they were feeling secured and special at the arms of each other.

-Owari-

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Short Footer: So what can you say, me dear readers? I know it's quite short yet too long… (ehehehe) anyways, a review for this is not a bad idea… and if you want more of this or if you want a sequel for this just let be informed, I'll gladly do it for you… but please give time to recollect my self… for as of the moment I'm having another yaoi fic (yep, I'm constructing it now as we speak)… one more sentence… I am very much open for a review… oh, please give me one, onegai… thank you (,)

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Noty-note:

Nope, your computer is not wrong or something if it displays that this fic is updated. Yes, I updated it in the sense that I fixed some grammatical errors for I have read my work again and I can't stand it having those "grammar deficiency" thingies.


End file.
